Freaky Friday: With a Bleach twist XD
by Endymion Spring
Summary: Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu and Orihime were fighting on a normal Friday. Chad was busy at the moment, to break them up. So what happens when Captain Kyoraku Shunsui, uses a cookie, given to him by Urahara Kisuke, to shut them up? What a conundrum. T just n case
1. Everyone loves Fridays

**Freaky Friday: With a Bleach twist. XD**

**Summary: Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu and Orihime were fighting on a normal Friday. Chad was busy at the moment, to break them up. So what happens when Captain Kyoraku Shunsui, uses a cookie, given to him by Urahara Kisuke, to shut them up? Wait…why does Ichigo have feminine curves that weren't there before? **

**Disclaimer: Chea, I wish. I'd be filthy stinking rich right now, otherwise, huh?**

Fridays. Everyone loves Fridays. End of the week, relaxation, no school worries (for Ichigo, Orihime and Uryuu. Chad was forced to spend time with Mizuiro and Keigo). But in Seireitei, Friday was just another day…or um…not at the Meeting of Friends, Orihime had made and Rukia had cruelly enforced. Unfortunately, Kenpachi, Uryuu and Ichigo were in another of their spats, while Rukia, Yachiru, and Orihime watched with a weirded out look.

"Dammit, Kenpachi!! If you ask me for another fight, I'll break your fat legs!!" yelled Ichigo. "Is that a threat, Ichigo Kurosaki?!" asked Kenpachi with narrowed eyes. "Damn straight it is!!" "Will you two buffoons shut up?!?!" screamed Uryuu. "SHUT UP!!" Both Ichigo and Kenpachi yelled at Uryuu. "Hey, you fat head, I'm the only one who can tell Uryuu to shut up!!" Ichigo yelled. "Well, strawberry, too late!!!" bellowed Kenpachi. "What am I, a dog you two can fight over?!" screamed Uryuu.  
"Shut up, you idiots!! You all are men and thus all have fragile spots which I am not afraid to get Yoruichi to kick you all there!! That includes you Captain Kenpachi!!" threatened Rukia loudly. "Rukia!! You do not talk to Ken-chan like that!!" screamed Yachiru protectively. "Yachiru-chan, she was just trying…" "Quiet big boobies!!"

This little brawl was happening right next where Kyoraku Shunsui was sleeping. He moaned and got up to see what was happening. Noticing who was fighting he took out what looked like a fortune cookie. On the outside, it read, 'Use it when you want to have some indirect fun by using other people, my friend. Say the name of four people then break the cookie. Your friend, Urahara Kisuke.'

"Hm…well…if it will shut them up. Let's see: We might need the 11th squad's power so: Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue and Uryuu Ishida." He broke the cookie and dropped it between them all. Suddenly there was a thin beam of brilliant light and everyone was unconscious. "Well that's one way to do it." He walked back and fell asleep on a random roof. Since he was asleep and the Meeting of Friends was unconscious, no one saw white orbs come out of Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida's bodies and go into different ones except…a woman with dark skin, bright yellow eyes, and long purple hair. She laughed and said to herself "Urahara is going to love this…" She jumped up and ran at full speed into the sun set, laughing the whole way.

**Huh...Well, the end of the first chapter, apparently. I seemed to like it. I'm working on the second chapter as we speak. Ichigo's gonna have an interesting surprise, isn't he? Well, tell me how you like it! Tata for now, my friends! Please comment.  
_Endymion Spring_  
**


	2. This isn't my body!

**Chapter 2: This isn't my body!! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Toushiro Hitsugaya would be taller and Aizen would get an arm ripped off.  
Toushiro: Hey! I'm not too short, your just too tall! And its Hitsugaya-taichou or Captain Hitsugaya to you.  
Aizen: Yeah. You wish.  
**

Ichigo yawn and sat up rubbing his eyes. '_Wow. My eyelashes have gotten longer. Hm_' He stood up and tried to do a back bend but paused. His back cracked and he was getting more resistance than usual. '_What's wrong with me? My back hasn't cracked in I don't know how long. What holding my front down?_' He glanced down and froze. Instead of seeing a strong, hard, flat chest, he saw a curve. A soft, round curve. A very feminine curve.

Slowly he brought his hands up and touched one of the curves. Yup. They were a part of his skin. That couldn't be good…He reached up, expecting, and hoping, to feel spiky orange hair, her felt short, soft, black hair. Ichigo looked down at his outfit. A Shinigami outfit…a female Shinigami outfit, looking at Uryuu's glasses, to see his reflection, he didn't see angry-looking, orange haired, Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami. Oh no. He saw a kind-looking, black haired, big purple eyed, Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th protection squads. So very calmly, he took a breath. Very calmly, he opened his mouth. And in a very panicky way, he screamed, and to his horror, it was squeaky, sharp and loud.

Uryuu, being the lightest sleeper of them all jerked at the sound of Rukia's scream. He opened his eyes and reached for his glasses before realizing, he could see perfectly well without them. '_Wow…that's highly illogical…_' He sat up slowly and almost fell back. It felt like someone had tied some bricks the his chest he looked down and stared. All he could see was a mass of cloth. '_Ichigo…_' Instead of screaming he yelled "Rukia!! Shut up!!" Rukia froze and stared at him. "Orihime?" she asked, dumbfounded. "No Rukia. Its me, Uryuu Ishida. Why are you screaming, Rukia?" said Uryuu calmly. Since when was he confused with Orihime? "You too!?!?" yelled Rukia. "Me too what?" Uryuu asked, getting impatient. "Look" Rukia pointed at two other bodies asleep, on their backs. One had orange hair one had black. "So? Its just Rukia and…wait…If only you and I have black hair in our group…And you're right there…" He reached back and grabbed a handful of….long, straight, orange hair. "Uh oh…Ichigo?" "Yes!" yelled Ichigo/Rukia.

**(A/N. Okay, peoples it might get confusing here. Look: If its Ichigo/Rukia, then its Ichigo in Rukia's body. Or if its Rukia/ Ishida then its Rukia in Ishida's body, okay?) **

Orihime groaned at all the yelling and flipped onto her side careful not to put any unwanted weight on her br…where did they go? She opened her eyes to look around, surprised. Everything was blurry and there was something dark blue on her head. She touched her eyes, making sure there was nothing on them. Feeling nothing, she reached over and felt something that she brought close to her face. Suddenly, everything cleared up. '_Uryuu-san's glasses? Well he won't mind if I borrow them_' She looked up and saw…Rukia yelling at…Orihime? Very quickly, she pulled the glasses off her face and threw them against the wall, screeching. "Ichigo-kun!! Uryuu-san!!"

Uryuu and Ichigo looked up. There was only one girl that called them that. Uryuu looked up with Orihime's grey eyes to stare into his own dark blue ones. "Ah!! Ichigo's Rukia and Uryuu is me and I'm Uryuu and that means…Rukia is Ichigo!!" screamed Orihime.

"No shit!!" yelled Ichigo…or…um…Rukia.

"Hey watch your mouth, Ichigo!" yelled Uryuu.

Rukia woke up and screamed "Shut the hell u- Um…Ah!! Holy mother of crap what is God's name is going on?!"

"Rukia!! You're Ichigo!!"

"No duh!! And your Uryuu!!"

"I know isn't this great?!"

"Why is it great?! You're in my body, Orihime!!"

"…wait…I think I've got it!! Orihime you're a genius!!"

"Rukia Kuchiki what are you thinking." Said Ichigo

"Why, I'm not Rukia. I am Ichigo Kurosaki!! The substitute soul reaper!!"

Orihime caught what she was saying.

"And I am Uryuu Ishida!! The last Quincy!!"

The real Ichigo and Rukia stared at each other with frightened eyes. "Uh-oh…" The real Orihime, in Uryuu's body, jumped up and yelled "First rule of order, Rukia!! Find me new glasses!" The Rukia is Ichigo's body yelled "Yes! I second that! Then…I think I know where Hitsugaya-taichou is…"

"Rukia!! No!! What are you planning on doing with my body?!?!"

But it was too late Rukia was gone, dragging and laughing Orihime after her. Although to a sweat dropping Renji and a Yachiru who was on the ground crying from too much laughter, it was a madly laughing Ichigo dragging along a giggling Uryuu without his glasses.

Renji then looked at you, (yes you.) "Uh…did I miss something?"

**Wow is it just me or are my chapters really short? Hm…quite an issue. Oh well. Anywho, lets see if we got this right: Ichigo is in Rukia's body. Rukia's in Ichigo body and going to go find Toushiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10****th**** squad. Uryuu is in Orihime's body and Orihime is in Uryuu's body. Just can't see at the moment. Well, comment. Please and thank you. Chapter three is going to be called 'Let's find Shiro-chan!!' or something along the lines of that.**

_**Endymion Spring**_


End file.
